The objective of this study is to investigate the relationship between child psychiatric patients' psychological and family background characteristics and various child outcome measures taken at the time of termination of the child's psychiatric treatment. This investigation is primarily exploratory, although some specific hypotheses will be tested. Some of these hypotheses are: (1) that concurrent treatment of child and both parents results in a higher proportion of cases rated as improved than do similar cases without concurrent parental treatment; (2) that there are systematic differences in the psychological and background characteristics of cases defecting from treatment compared to those completing treatment; and (3) that length and frequency of treatment is positively associated with an outcome rating of improved at the close of treatment. Coded data are available and will be analyzed for all the children psychiatrically evaluated and treated at the Children's Psychiatric Hospital, The University of Michigan, from 1960-1972. There are approximately 3,000 evaluation cases and 1,450 treatment cases. As suggested by previous investigators, we shall use a multivariate approach to the data analysis. This is expected to uncover sets of variables which, when considered in combination, relate to measures of outcome but, when considered one at a time, do not.